Leyla Rangel
|nacimiento = 10 de octubre de 1985 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = Jo Morfin (novio) |nacionalidad = Mexicana |ingreso_doblaje = 1992 ( ) |medios = Teatro Locución |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = GLEERachelBerry1.ogg |demo2 = GGEmily2.ogg |facebook = Leyla-Rangel-151948804843109 |twitter = LeylaSofiActriz |instagram = leylarangelactriz |ocupación = Actriz de doblaje Locutora Actriz de Teatro Directora de Doblaje }}thumb|230px|Homenaje a Leyla Rangel thumb|230px|Tributo a la actriz Leyla Rangel thumb|230px|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|230px thumb|230px|Leyla y sus personajes, imagen hecha gracias a GASTYMON95 thumb|230px|Entrevista realizada por DubZone LA. En palabras de Rangel, ha sido considerada la mejor realizada a su persona dado a la amplia investigación de su trayectoria artística. thumb|right|230px thumb|230px|right thumb|right|230px|right thumb|230px|right|Leyla Rangel como Bella. HPSHermioneGranger.png|Hermione Granger en la saga de Harry Potter desde la 4.ª película hasta el final de la saga, su personaje más conocido. I2 - Violet.png|Violeta Parr en Los Increíbles y su secuela, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Kim_KimPossible.png|Kim Possible en la serie homónima, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Astrid HTTYD.png|Astrid Hofferson en la franquicia de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Ahsoka Tano-Fulcrum STAR WARS.png|Ahsoka Tano en Star Wars- La Guerra de los Clones y Star Wars: Rebels, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. The_Loud_House_Luan_Nickelodeon.png|Luan Loud en The Loud House, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. RavenS2.jpg|Raven Baxter en Es tan Raven y en La casa de Raven, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. GLEERachelBerry.png|Rachel Berry en Glee: buscando la fama. Shuri-AvengersIW.png|Shuri en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Tori_vega_season_2.jpg|Victoria "Tori" Vega (1ª voz) en Victorious. Gallery Garibaldi - The Cheetah Girls 2.jpg|Gallery Garibaldi en la franquicia de The Cheetah Girls. Hazel.jpeg|Hazel Grace en Bajo la misma estrella. Ami_HHP.png|Ami Onuki en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Iridessadisneyfairy.jpeg|Iridessa en las películas de Tinker Bell. Tenten_konoha_ninja.png|Tenten en Naruto Shippūden y Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. Lost Canvas Sasha Athena.png|Sasha/Athena en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. Kagome Higurashi.png|Ahome Higurashi (2ª voz) en Inuyasha. Dawn.png|Dawn en Pokémon (Temp. 12 y 15). Colitas.jpg|Colitas en Hamtaro. Charlotte LaBouff.png|Charlotte en La princesa y el sapo. Honey Lemon (hero).png|Honey Lemon en Grandes héroes: La serie. VilmaBCSD.png|Vilma Dinkley desde ¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo!. Libbyfolfax.png|Libby Folfax en Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio y su serie animada. Art3mis - RPOR.png|Samantha Evelyn Cook / Art3mis en Ready Player One: Comienza el juego. X-M8MoiraMacTaggert.png|Moira MacTaggert en el Universo cinematográfico X-Men. Felicia ESHA2-1-.png|Felicia Hardy en El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro. Lorelai_Rory.jpg|Lorelai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore en Las chicas Gilmore y Gilmore Girls: Un nuevo año. Poppyohair.png|Poppy O'Hair en Ever After High. Mira Clay.jpg|Mira Clay de Bakugan. AjinIzumi Shimomura.png|Izumi Shimomura en Ajin: Semihumano. LS Finis.png|Finis en La canción perdida. Reika Rikudou.jpg|Reika Rikudou en Fate/Apocrypha. Sasaki (KOS).jpg|Sasaki en Knights of Sidonia. Nobuko Sasaki (BSD).jpg|Nobuko Sasaki / Mensajero Azul en Bungou Stray Dogs. RinSasaki YamadaKun.jpg|Rin Sasaki en Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches. SMCReika.png|Reika Nishimura en Sailor Moon Crystal. SMCCalaveras.png|Calaveras también en Sailor Moon Crystal. Tima Metropolis.png|Tima en Metrópolis. Rebeca Hopkins 1th season.png|Rebecca Hopkins (1ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh!. Blair Flannigan.jpg|Blair Flannigan (Rei Saotome) (3ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. EP580 Venus.png|Comandante Mars en Pokémon Diamond & Pearl (Temp. 11). Amber Alvin!!!.png|Amber en ALVINNN!!! y las ardillas. Nicky little pann.png|Nicky Little en Pepper Ann. Mr. Coconuts-0.png|Sr. Cocos también en The Loud House. Violet Sabrewing - PA.png|Violeta Sabrewing en Patoaventuras. Entrapta SRPP.png|Princesa Entrapta en She-Ra y las princesas del poder. UCM-BobbiMorsePortrait.jpg|Barbara "Bobbi" Morse / Pajaro Burlón en Marvel: Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D.. Char 145769.jpg|Ramsey en Un gran dinosaurio. elsa.png|Elsa Van Helsing en Frankenweenie. 256px-Janereturntoneverland.jpg|Jane Darling en Peter Pan: El regreso al país de Nunca Jamás. Mona Twice upon Christmas.png|Mona en Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad. Arlene3D.jpg|Arlene en El show de Garfield (1ª voz). Ripple-splash-and-bubbles-5.28.jpeg|Ripple en Splash y Bubbles. Shanti.gif|Shanti en El Libro de la Selva 2. Brianna2.png|Brianna G. Buttowski en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Taffy.png|Taffy en Aventuras en pañales. Liona2545-347660.png|Liona en Max Dinoterra y Max Inicia. MLP-SweetieBelle1.png|Sweetie Bell también en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad (desde la cuarta temporada). MLPEG123 Trixie.png|Trixie Lulamoon desde My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks y My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad (desde la sexta temporada). PrincesaFlamaTrajeDeReinaPose1.png|Princesa/Reina Flama (2ª voz) en Hora de aventura. CryingCyan.png|Carla en Rio 2 (voz cantada). Sidekick_%284%29.jpg|Vana Glama (1ª voz) de Secuaces. Kai Green Omniverse.png|Kai Green en Ben 10: Omniverse. Castor-0.jpg|Castor en la serie animada de Franklin. Rolie-polie-olie-pc-002.png|Zowie Polie en Rolie Polie Olie. Cassie.png|Kasie en Dragon Tales (Temps. 1-2). petunia1.png|Petunia en Los pequeños Looney Tunes. Melanie-krypto-the-superdog-24.6.jpg|Melanie en Krypto, el Superperro. Patricia-spliced-7.83.jpg|Patricia en Isla de mutantes. Misty12.jpg|Misty, la bruja maravilla en Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás. OGW-MissLangtree.png|Señorita Langtree en Más allá del jardín. CherryG.png|Cherry Grapestain en Grojband. Kimi-watanabe-finster-rugrats-go-wild-92.6.jpg|Kimi Finster en Los Rugrats: Vacaciones salvajes. TeemoLOL.jpg|Teemo en League of Legends. Nami_0.jpg|Nami también en League of Legends. DorothyGale.png|Dorothy Gale en Lego Dimensions. Lulu Gold.png|Lulu en WarioWare Gold. Cheetah-injustice-2-73.9.jpg|Chita en Injustice 2 y en Lego Batman 3: Beyond Ghotham. Shazam19Maryshazam.png|Mary Bromfield (heroína) en ¡Shazam!. Archivo:Amitaconcept2_jpg.jpg|Amita en Far Cry 4. SKLayla.jpg|Layla Williams en Súper escuela de héroes. Josie.jpg|Josie Trent en Colegio del agujero negro. LizzieMcGuireMovie Kate Sanders.png|Katherine "Kate" Sanders en Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop. FF Peg.png|Peg en Un viernes de locos. EllaGerard.png|Ella Gerard en Confesiones de una típica adolescente. DanielleSC2.PNG|Danielle en Santa Cláusula 2. Summer Bishil as Azula.jpg|Azula en El último maestro del aire. Sp-blondie.jpg|Blondie en Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal. Tosha675.jpg|Tosha en Barney y sus amigos. Mary Katherine.png|Mary Katherine en El reino secreto. Ga'hoole Gylfie.png|Gylfie en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes. LudovicPersonaje.png|Ludovic en la serie homónima. Squiglet 63.jpeg|Squiglet en Dibujemos con Squiglet. Vlcsnap-2013-08-11-15h37m23s182.png|Daisy Buchanan en El gran Gatsby. Jenny turkey free birds.png|Jenny en Dos pavos en apuros (versión Relativity). Kill Bill Gogo Yubari.png|Gogo Yuban (Chiaki Kuriyama) en Kill Bill Vol. 1 Wendy_Darling_Peter_Pan_2003.png|Wendy Darling en Peter Pan (2003). -Ella-Enchanted-.jpg|Ella en Ella está encantada. Tdatemmy.jpg|Laura Chapman en El día después de mañana. Hannah-Asgerisson_centro_tierra_2008.gif|Hannah Ásgerisson en Viaje al centro de la Tierra (2008). Sherlock_adler2009.jpg|Irene Adler en Sherlock Holmes. Blondie.jpeg|Blondie en Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal. Red-Riding-Hood-2011Amanda.jpg|Valerie en La chica de la capa roja. Becky2010.jpg|Rebecca "Becky" Barnes en El aprendiz de brujo. 59774-29353.jpg|Winnie Gekko en Wall Street: El dinero nunca duerme. Patsey.jpg|Patsey en 12 años esclavo (Versión 20th Century Fox). MasonWeaverKONG.png|Mason Weaver en Kong: La isla calavera. ChicagoPD_Bio_MarinaSquerciati.jpg|Kim Burgess en Policías de Chicago (Chicago P.D.). RiverdaleCherylB.png|Cheryl Blossom en Riverdale. IvyAHS.jpg|Ivy Mayfair-Richards en American Horror Story: Culto. Trini.jpg|Trini Kwan / Yellow Ranger en Power Rangers (versión remasterizada). PRSNS_Gemma.png|Gemma / Ranger Serie Plata en Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel. (ep. 31-32) Sue heck.png|Sue Heck en Una familia modelo (1ª voz). AddieSinger.png|Addie Singer (Emma Roberts) en Súper natural. StellaMalone.jpg|Stella Malone en JONAS HesterSQS2.png|Hester Ulrich en Scream Queens Raven Symone.jpg|Leyla Rangel ha sido la voz recurrente de Raven-Symoné. Victoria Justice 2019.jpg|Voz recurrente de Victoria Justice. Emma-watson-2018.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Emma Watson. Lea Michele 2019.jpg|Voz recurrente de Lea Michele. Brie-Larson 2019.jpg|Voz recurrente de Brie Larson NathaDi.jpg|Voz recurrente de Nathalia Dill Leyla Rangel (nacida el 10 de octubre de 1985) es una actriz de teatro, actriz de doblaje y directora de doblaje y locución mexicana. Es conocida por ser la voz de Kim Possible en la serie animada del mismo nombre, Raven-Symoné en Es tan Raven y La casa de Raven, y Hermione Granger desde la 4ª película de Harry Potter, personaje originado por Mitzy Corona y posteriormente interpretado por Priscila Reyes en Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban , a Ahsoka Tano en la franquicia de Star Wars, a Luan Loud en The Loud House y en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel es la voz de Shuri. Biografía Desde muy pequeña y gracias al apoyo de sus familiares, Leyla se desenvolvió dentro de los medios visuales al participar en cintas de cine independiente y en publicidad. Su inicio frente al atril fue al comienzo de la década de los 90, a la edad de 7 años, en los estudios de La Cooperativa de Doblaje conocida también como Procineas o coloquialmente llamada "La Cope". Este acercamiento, fue una gran oportunidad para Rangel, ya que tiempo más tarde pudo llegar a incursionar dentro del mundo de la locución comercial a la edad de 12 años, y prepararse profesionalmente en la escuela de actuación CasAzul (2003-2006), instituto en el cual figuras histriónicas reconocidas en el país como Mauricio García Lozano, Carlos Corona e Ignacio Flores de la Lama dieron catedra actoral a esta joven actriz durante los primeros años del 2000. Gracias a la experiencia aprendida, y el reconocimiento otorgado por la comunidad actoral de su alma mater, la hicieron merecedora de debutar profesionalmente en la puesta en escena “Susana y los Jóvenes” (Obra de 2006 dirigida por Ignacio Flores de la Lama), siendo uno de sus trabajos más aclamados dentro de la crítica especializada, consolándola como una de las actrices de teatro contemporáneas más reconocidas del país. Filmografía Películas Emma Watson * Margaret 'Meg' March en Mujercitas (2019) * Mae Holland en El círculo (2017) * Bella (tráiler 2 y entrevistas) en La Bella y la Bestia (2017) * Ila en Noé (2014) * Hermione Granger en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) * Hermione Granger en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) * Hermione Granger en Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) * Hermione Granger en Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007) * Hermione Granger en Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) Rose Byrne *Mel Paige en Socias en guerra (2020) *Ellie en Familia al instante (2018) *Annie Platt en Juliet, Naked (2018) *Moira MacTaggert en X-Men: Apocalipsis (2016) *Grace en Annie (2014) *Moira MacTaggert en X-Men: Primera generación (2011) Raven-Symoné * Abigail "Abby" Scanlon en La venganza de las damas de honor (2010) * Melanie Porter en Un viaje de aquellos (2008) * Galleria Garibaldi en The Cheetah Girls 2 (2006) * Asana en El diario de la princesa 2 (2004) * Galleria Garibaldi en The Cheetah Girls (2003) Zoey Deutch *Madison en Zombieland 2: Tiro de gracia (2019) *Harper en Set It Up: El plan imperfecto (2018) *Shadia en Mi abuelo es un peligro (2016) *Rosemarie "Rose" Hathaway en Academia de vampiros (2014) Emmy Rossum *Kathryn Walker en Un gesto fútil y estúpido: La historia de Doug Kenney (2018) *Ridley Duchannes en Hermosas criaturas (2013) (Warner) *Laura Chapman en El día después de mañana (2004) *Katie Markum en Río místico (2003) Alison Pill * Jane Molloy en Señorita Sloane (2016) * Jane Burns en Dan in Real Life (2007) (Touchstone) * Ella Gerard en Confesiones de una típica adolescente (2004) * Larkin Malone en Sophie (2000) Victoria Justice * Jannet Weiss en The Rocky Horror Picture Show (2016) * Victoria "Tori" Vega en iCarly: Fiesta con Victorious (2011) * Jordan Sands en La mansión Wolfberg (2010) * Shelby Marx en iCarly: Yo peleo con Shelby Marx (2009) [[Anne Hathaway|'Anne Hathaway']] * Elena McMahon en Su último deseo (2019/tráiler) * Daphne Kluger en Ocean's 8: Las estafadoras (2018) * Ella en Ella está encantada (2004) Brie Larson * Kit en Tienda de unicornios (2019) * Mason Weaver en Kong: La isla calavera (2017) * Amy Phillips en El apostador (2014) Juno Temple *Thistletwit en Maléfica: Dueña del mal (2019) *Thistletwit en Maléfica (2014) *Jane Parker en The Other Boleyn Girl (2008) (DVD) Shailene Woodley *Tami Oldham en A la deriva (2018) *Hazel Grace Lancaster (archivo) en Buenos vecinos 2 (2016) *Hazel Grace Lancaster en Bajo la misma estrella (2014) Felicity Jones *Jyn Erso en Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars (2016/tráiler) *Jane Hawkings en La teoría del todo (2014) *Felicia Hardy en El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro (2014) Carey Mulligan *Bathsheba Everdene en Lejos del mundanal ruido (2015) *Daisy Buchanan en El gran Gatsby (2013) *Winnie Gekko en Wall Street: El dinero nunca duerme (2010) Teresa Palmer * Jane Doe/Número seis en Soy el número cuatro (2011) * Becky en El aprendiz de brujo (2010) * Violet Nottingham en Cuentos que no son cuento (2008) Scarlett Johansson * Rebecca en Ghost World (2001) * Birdy Abundas en El hombre que nunca estuvo (2001) * Grace McLean en El señor de los caballos (1998) [[Alexandra Shipp|'Alexandra Shipp']] * Sasha Arias en Shaft (2019) * Abby Suso en Yo soy Simón (2018) Margaret Qualley * Sam Walden en IO (2019) * Amelia Kutner en Dos tipos peligrosos (2016) Amanda Seyfried *Mary en Peter Pan (2015) *Valerie en La chica de la capa roja (2011) [[Letitia Wright|'Letitia Wright']] * Shuri en Avengers: Infinity War (2018) * Shuri en Pantera Negra (2018) Sarah Gadon *Mirena / Mina en Drácula, la historia jamás contada (2014) *Megan en Sólo amigos? (2013) January Jones * Molly Egan en Máxima precisión (2014) * Eve en Baile Caliente: Noches de Havana (2004) Julianna Guill *Lydia en La aparición (2012) *Madison en Loco y estúpido amor (2011) Ginnifer Goodwin * Rachel White en No me quites a mi novio (2011) * Gigi en He's Just Not That Into You (2009) Anita Briem * Elizabeth Ryan en Dylan Dog: Dead of Night (2011) (redoblaje) * Hannah Asgerisson en Viaje al centro de la Tierra (2008) Christina Milian * Sloane Spencer en Un cupido de Navidad (2010) * Keelia en Los fantasmas de mis ex (2009) Hayley Kiyoko * Vilma Dinkley en ¡Scooby-Doo! La maldición del monstruo del lago (2010) * Vilma Dinkley en ¡Scooby-Doo! El comienzo del misterio (2009) Rachel McAdams * Claire Abshire en Te amaré por siempre (2009) * Irene Adler en Sherlock Holmes (2009) Brittany Curran * Tiffany en Legalmente rubias (2009) * Pamela en Voluntad de hielo (2005) Rachel Hurd-Wood * Meredith Crowthorne en Solomon Kane (2009) * Wendy Darling (niña) en Peter Pan (2003) Taylor Momsen *Samantha Wallace en Salvando a Shiloh (2006) *Cindy Lou Who (voz cantada) en El Grinch (2000) Mika Boorem *Augusta en Augusta, la salvación (2005) *Joven Beverly Donofrio en Los chicos de mi vida (2001) Otros papeles * Veruca Salt (Julie Dawn Cole) en Willy Wonka y la Fábrica de Chocolate (1971) (redoblaje) * Annabel Andrews (Jodie Foster) en Un viernes alocado (1976) (redoblaje) * Voces adicionales en Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) * Justina (Vanessa Staiss) en El milagro de Fátima (1997) * Arrietty "Ett" (Travi) Clock (Flora Newbigin) en Mis pequeños inquilinos (1997) (Segunda Versión) * Coop (Ryan O'Donohue) en Guardianes del orden (1998) * Kelly O'Shea (Aemilia Robinson) en Estudio 54 (1998) (redoblaje) * Susan Price (Sophia Myles) en Pasión robada (1999) * Emily Reece (Elisha Cuthbert) en ¿Quién se queda con la casa? (1999) * Tamar (Rebecca Callard) en El señor de los milagros (2000) * Lucy Foster (Lauren Collins) en Mamá virtual (2000) * Kelly (Michelle Trachtenberg) en Una decisión difícil (2000) * Daphne Farragher (Natalie Martson) en Tiempo compartido (2000) * Anna Sackville-Bagg (Anna Popplewell) en El pequeño vampiro (2000) * Samantha Elizabeth Kwan (Brenda Song) en El mejor regalo de navidad (2000) * Emperatriz Savina (Thora Birch) en Calabozos y Dragones (2000) * Megan (Zena Grey) en La revancha de Max (2001) * Brigitte Chabeaux (Celine Massuger) en Niñera por accidente: La historia continúa (2001) * Francesca (Paula Garcés) en Tiempo congelado (2002) * Cassie Grant (Christina Ricci) en Los testigos (2002) * Vivian Abbot Walker (nina) (Caitlin Wachs) en Divinos secretos (2002) * Claire Carlyle (Kat Dennings) en El equipo del grito (2002) * Martina (Guaia Marini) en Acuérdate de mí (2003) * Hannah (Rose McIver) en El concurso del millón (2003) * Penny (Caitlin Wachs) en Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) * Halley Martin (Mandy Moore) en Enamórate (2003) * Kate Sanders en Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (2003) * Peg (Haley Hudson) en Un viernes de locos (2003) * Gogo Yuban (Chiaki Kuriyama) en Kill Bill Vol. 1 (2003) * Ray Schleine (Dakota Fanning) en Pequeñas grandes amigas (2003) * Sarah Sanderson (Kimberly J. Brown) en Una intrusa en la familia (2003) * Abby (Lalaine) en ¡Ya quisieras! (2003) * Noelle Gibson (Angela Goethals) en Robando la navidad (2003) * Alice Ayres (Natalie Portman) en Closer: Llevados por el deseo (2004) * Sara (Joven) (Savanna Fields) en Especies III (2004) * Maya Bakshi (Meghna Kothari) en Bodas y prejuicios (2004) * Schubia (Anja Sommavilla) en Bibi, la hechicera (2004) * Amy Pearl (Vanessa Lengies) en El hombre perfecto (2005) * Voces adicionales en Hitch: Especialista en seducción (2005) * Channing Walsh (Hayden Panettiere) en Rayas: Una cebra veloz (2005) (versión Warner) * Nadia Tagarov en Tráfico humano (2005) (redoblaje) * Layla Williams (Danielle Panabaker) en Súper escuela de héroes (2005) * Chelsea Burns (Tamara Hope) en Inocencia en venta (2005) * Nell Bedworth (Samaire Armstrong) en Ella en mi cuerpo... y él en el mío (2006) * Ashley Albright (Lindsay Lohan) en Golpe de suerte (2006) * Alex (Ioana Barbu) en Legaturi Bolnavicioase: Enfermos de amor (2006) * Sage Siniestro (Katie Cockrell) en Regreso a Halloweentown (2006) * Olivia Lenox (Laura Ramsey) en Una chica en apuros (2006) * Aubrey Davis (Amber Tamblyn) en La maldición 2 (2006) * Janie (Jeanette Brox) en Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006) * Lauren McDonald (Sarah Wright) en Juego caliente (2006) * Patty (Natasha Cunningham) en Aquamarine (2006) * Kim (Britt Leary) en Siempre sabré lo que hiciste el verano pasado (2006) * Nikky (Christine Griffith) en Boogeyman 2 (2007) * Inés (Taylor Parks) en Hairspray (2007) * Roberta (Fernanda de Freitas) en Tropa de élite (2007) * Judith (Angela Kinsey) en Licencia para casarse (2007) * Maisy (Halley Feiffer) en Margot en la boda (2007) * Denise (Isla Fisher) en Hot Rod: Saltando el destino (2007) * Voces diversas en Transformers (2007) * Brooke Handy (Jennifer Hill) en Los Dukes de Hazzard: El Comienzo (2007) * Arlene (Vanessa Ferlito) en A prueba de muerte (2007) (versión TV) * Kirsten Toomery (Camille Keenan) en 30 días de noche (2007) * Haley (Rachael Leigh Cook) en Rubia y explosiva (2007) * Brenda Woodberg (Louisa Krause) en Las niñeras (2007) * Lena Kaligaris (Alexis Bledel) en Amigas Inseparables 2 (2008) * Sue Lor (Ahney Her) en Gran Torino (2008) * Lily (Kiely Williams) en La casa de las conejitas (2008) * Lana Stevens (Haylie Duff) en Pequeñas y hermosas diablillas (2008) * Maureen (Zoe Kazan) en Sólo un sueño (2008) * Tammy (Sarah Foret) en Los destinos cruzados (2008) * Gorrion Dorado y Chica del barrio chino (Yifei Liu) en El reino prohibido (2008) * Celia Turner (Regina Nehy) en Vecinos en la mira (2008) * Nerine (Marguerite Wheatley) en Invictus (2009) * Heidi (Beth Behrs) en American Pie 7: La guía del amor (2009) * Thunderstorm (Amber McDonald) en Sin rumbo 2: El llamado de la naturaleza (2009) * Alex (Arielle Kebbel) en La maldición de las hermanas (2009) * Voces adicionales en Viaje censurado: Cerve Pong (2009) * Kate (Emily VanCamp) en Portadores (2009) * Cajera de la tienda (Jessica Harper) en Un hogar de cabeza (2009) * Paige (Martha MacIsaac) en La venganza de la casa del lago (2009) * Sara Jean Underwood (Ella misma) en Miss Marzo (2009) * Kira Hudson (Camilla Belle) en Héroes (Push) (2009) * Azula (Summer Bishil) en El último maestro del aire (2010) * Peshet (Kaya Scodelario) en Furia de titanes (2010) * Brittany Cunningham (Paulina Olszynski) en Almas condenadas (2010) (versión Universal) * Minnow Hayes (Dianna Agron) en The Romantics (2010) (1.ª versión) * Krista Cook (Karissa Tynes) en 16 deseos (2010) * Isabella de Angouleme (Léa Seydoux) en Robin Hood (2010) * Rizwan Khan niño (Tanay Chheda) en Mi nombre es Khan (2010) * Catherine (Christina Applegate) en Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore (2010) (tráiler) * Ali Rey (Molly Ephraim) en Actividad Paranormal 2 (2010) (escenas extendidas) * Franki (Giulia Michelini) en Fiebre del Heno (2010) * Blondie (Vanessa Hudgens) en Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal (2011) * Bridget Manalo (Kaitlyn Wong) en Camino hacia el terror 4 (2011) * Emma Perkins (Katie Cassidy) en Princesa por accidente (2011) * Belladona (Zooey Deschanel) en Una loca aventura medieval (2011) * Voces adicionales en El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución (2011) * Rachel Berry (Lea Michele) en Glee 3D: La película (2011) * Valerie (T.V. Carpio) en Sin límites (2011) * Amy (Imogen Poots) en Noche de miedo (2011) (tráiler) * Aimee (Amy Seimetz) en Tu sigues (2011) (versión Lionsgate) * Polly Cornwallis (Amanda Waters) en Mandie y la Navidad olvidada (2011) * Jaimie (Phoebe Tonkin) en Bait (2012) * Kristi (Sprague Grayden) en Actividad paranormal 4 (2012) * Chelsea (Erin Moriarty) en Vecinos cercanos del 3er tipo (2012) * Conrade (Riki Lindhome) en Mucho ruido y pocas nueces (2012) * Isabelle (Eleanor Tomlinson) en Jack el cazagigantes (2013) * Voces adicionales en Iron Man 3 (2013) * Bonnie (Jessica Szohr) en El peón (2013) * Becky (Meghan Falcone) en Actividad poco normal (2013) * Andrea Perron (Shanley Caswell) en El conjuro (2013) * Nami (Maaya Sakamoto) en Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial (2013) * Lauren (Mary Elizabeth Winstead) en Los locos efectos del divorcio (2013) * Patsey (Lupita Nyong'o) en 12 años esclavo (2013) * Penelope (Catherine Toribio) en Actividad paranormal: Los marcados (2014) * Rosie (Melissa Paulo) en Nuestro video prohibido (2014) * Maya Dickson (Amber Stevens) en Comando Especial 2 (2014) * Abital (Kuoth Wiel) en Una buena mentira (2014) * Anne (Audrey Lamy) en La Bella y la Bestia (2014) * Jillian (Roxanne Pallett) en Camino hacia el terror 6 (2014) * Jade (Gia Mantegna) en El blog de una adolescente (2014) * Sam White (Tessa Thompson) en Dear White People (2014) * Shirin Harson (Nazanin Boniadi) en Shirin enamorada (2014) * Gemma Chatterjee (Christina Cole) en El destino de Júpiter (2015) * Annie (Charlotte Le Bon) en En la cuerda floja (2015) * Gracie (Sara Lindsey) en La verdad oculta (2015) * Kacie Lewis (Allie DeBerry) en Jinetes con espíritu (2015) * Jennifer Mendez (Melina Lizette) en Apocalipsis (2015) * Grace (Bryce Dallas Howard) en Mi amigo el dragón (2016) * Rocky (Jane Levy) en No respires (2016) * Voces adicionales en Presencia siniestra (2016) * Emma Bunton en Absolutely Fabulous: La película (2016) * Kayoko Ann Patterson (Satomi Ishihara) en Godzilla resurge (2016) * Lena (Clementine Nicholson) en Inframundo: Guerras de sangre (2016) * Sylvia Harrison (Katherine Waterston) en La estafa de los Logan (2017) * Yulya (Irina Starshenbaum) en Attraction: La guerra ha comenzado (2017) * Lujuria (Yasuko Matsuyuki) en Fullmetal Alchemist (2017) * Kate (Anna Faris) en Hombre al agua (2018) * Samantha Cook / Art3mis (Olivia Cooke) en Ready Player One: Comienza el juego (2018) * Vilma Dinkley (Sarah Gilman) en Daphne & Vilma (2018) * Mary Bromfield (heroína) (Michelle Borth) en ¡Shazam! (2019) * Gabriela (Yvette Monreal) en Rambo: Last Blood (2019) * Elena (Sarah Hernandez) en Inesperado (2019) * Kate (Emilia Clarke) en Last Christmas (2019) (tráiler) * Linda (Kiersey Clemons) en La dama y el vagabundo (2019) Series de televisión Raven-Symoné * Raven Baxter en La Casa de Raven (2017) * Simone en Agente K.C. (2015) * Amber en Sunny entre estrellas (2010) * Raven Baxter en Es tan Raven (2003-2007) * Raven Baxter en Cory en la Casa Blanca (2007) * Raven Baxter en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción (2006) Victoria Justice * Victoria "Tori" Vega en Victorious (2010-2011) (Temps. 1 - 2, eps. 1 - 20, 22) * Victoria "Tori" Vega en Victorious: Loca de frustración (2010) * Victoria Justice en 7 secretos con Victoria Justice (2011) * Shelby Marx en ICarly (2009) * Ella misma en Ayuda a tu Mundo de Nickelodeon (2011) Emma Roberts * Addie Singer en Súper natural (2004-2007) * Addie Singer en Drake & Josh (2004) Adrianne Palicki * Barbara "Bobbi" Morse en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (2014-2016) * Sydney Manning en Mentes criminales (2011) Leven Rambin * Rosie en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place (2012) * Sloan Riley en Anatomía según Grey (2009-2010) Lea Michele * Rachel Berry en Glee, buscando la fama (2009-2011, 2014-2015) (Temps. 1 - 2, 5 - 6, eps. 1 - 44, 98 - 121) * Hester Ulrich en Scream Queens (2015-2016) Alexis Bledel * Lorelai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore en Las chicas Gilmore (2000-2007) * Lorelai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore en Gilmore Girls: Un año nuevo (2016) Nan Zhang *Kati Farkas en Chica indiscreta: Retrospectiva (2013) *Kati Farkas en Chica indiscreta (Temps. 1, 4) (2007-2011) Otros * Skade (Thea Sofie Loch Næss) en El último reino (2018) * Ivy Mayfair-Richards (Alison Pill) en American Horror Story: Culto (2017) * Cheryl Blossom (Madelaine Petsch) en Riverdale (2017-presente) * Bichete (Tyra Banks) en Glee: buscando la fama (2013) * Alex Dupre (Jana Kramer) en Hermanos rebeldes (2009-2012) * Audrey Vale (Audrey Whitby) en ¡Que Onda! (2011-2012) * Kate Gregson (Brie Larson) en United States of Tara (2009-2011) * Chica indiscreta (2008-2011) **Emma Boardman (Stella Maeve) (Temp. 2) **Justine (Jennifer Damiano) (Temp. 2, ep. 30) **Emily (Rachel Oyama) (Temp. 4, ep. 81) * Stella Malone (Chelsea Staub) en JONAS (2009-2010) * Margaret Winnot en Secundaria secreta (2010) * Nicky (Nienke) Martens (Loek Beernik) en La casa de Anubis (2006-2009) * Dylan Mayfair en Esposas desesperadas (2007-2009) * Addie Singer (niña) (Bailee Madison) en Súper natural (2004-2007) * Josie Trent en Colegio del agujero negro (2002-2006) * Cecilia Smith (Ashlee Simpson) en El séptimo cielo (2002-2004) * Kaywinnit Lee "Kaylee" Frye (Jewel Staite) en Firefly (2002) * Casey Cooper MacGillis (Chelsea Hertford) en Mayor Papá (1989-1993) (debut) * Diana Morrison (capítulo 5 de la 4ª temporada), Christy (Brittany Curran) (capítulo 14 de la 4ª temporada) en Almas perdidas * Dolores (Michelle Ryan), Fenella Feverfew (Emily Stride) (1 capítulo) en La peor bruja * Dani Forester, Voces adicionales en Mentes criminales * Isabel Seberg (Erin Sanders) en El mentalista (Temp. 2, ep. 16) (2010) * Natalie Kimpton (Tamara Feldman) en Dirty Sexy Money * Bonnie Bennet (Katerina Graham, Temps. 1 - 2), Emily Bennet (Bianca Lawson, Temp. 2) en Diarios de vampiros * Sue Heck (Eden Sher) en Una familia modelo (Temps 1 - 2) * Flees (Valentina Barron) en Stormworld * Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger (Thuy Trang) en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (versión remasterizada) (2010) * Gemma / Ranger Serie Plata (Li Ming Hu) en Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel (ep. 31-32) (2018) * Jesse (prima de Elmo) en Plaza Sésamo * Leona en Max Dinoterra y en Max Inicia * Barb en American Horror Story: Asylum (1 episodio) * Vanessa en Los demonios de Da Vinci mexicana * Tara (Ambyr Childers) (1 capítulo) en Legends * Voces adicionales en El mentalista * Voces adicionales en The 100 Series animadas Grey DeLisle * Lor en La pandilla del fin de semana * Brianna Buttowski en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo * Vina en Las aventuras del Gato con Botas * Vilma Dinkley (un ep.) en MAD Ashley Eckstein * Ahsoka Tano en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones * Ahsoka Tano en Star Wars: Rebels * Ahsoka Tano en Star Wars: Fuerzas del destino Christy Carlson Romano * Kimberly Ann Possible en Kim Possible (2002-2007) * Kimberly Ann Possible en Lilo & Stitch: la serie (2005, 1 cap.) Daisy Lightfoot * Shuri en LEGO Marvel Superhéroes Pantera Negra: Problemas en Wakanda * Shuri en Los Vengadores Unidos Tabitha St. Germain * McKenna Nicole / Cairo en Littlest Pet Shop * Derpy Hooves en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad Kate Micucci * Vilma Dinkley en ¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo! Otros * Princesa Entrapta en She-Ra y las princesas del poder * Poppy O'Hair en Ever After High (2014-presente) *Marisol Coxi en Monster High (2015) * Kay Green, Fistina (2.ª voz) en Ben 10: Omniverse * Crissy (Wendee Lee) en Polly Pocket * Libby Folfax en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio * Ami Onuki en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Melanie en Krypto, el Superperro * Taffy en Aventuras en pañales * Patricia en Isla de Mutantes * Sarai (2.ª voz) en Súper Sergio * Arlene (1.ª voz) en El show de Garfield * Ludovic en Ludovic * Nicky Little en Pepper Ann * Mimi en Mimi * Cassie en Dragon Tales * Petunia en Los pequeños Looney Tunes * Kaitlin en Kim Possible * Tracey Patterson en Monstruo por error * Kaycee (Lacey Chabert) en Bratz * Ashley (Hayden Panettiere) en Un agente de familia * Penny en Gadget y los Gadgetinis * Lacey en Phineas y Ferb * Euphonia en El principito (serie animada) * Sweetie Bell (2ª voz) / Trixie Lulamoon (Temp.6) / Royal Ribbon, en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Honey Lemon en Grandes héroes: La serie * Violeta Sabrewing en Patoaventuras * Amber en ALVINNN!!! y las ardillas * Sweetie Belle / Trixie Lulamoon en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (serie web) * Astrid en Dragones de Berk * Midge en Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse * Princesa/Reina Flama (5.2-10) en Hora de aventura * Ruby en Los sábados secretos * Kristen Stewart / Nyota Uhura / Maddie / Voces Diversas en MAD (Temp. 4) * Carrie Beff en Grojband * Castor en Franklin * Fanny en La fauna de Fanny * Nora en Timothy va a la escuela * Srita. Langtree en Mas allá del jardín * Niña Mala Japonesa en Un show más * Celine en Escandalosos * Luan Loud / Sr. Cocos / Bebe Loud / Bipa Loud en The Loud House * Kipo Oak en Kipo y la era de los magnimales * Andrea (un episodio) en Los niños de Oz * Snowflake / voces adicionales en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto * Voces adicionales en Looney Tunes (4ª etapa) Películas animadas America Ferrera * Astrid en Como entrenar a tu dragón * Astrid en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 * Astrid en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 3 Kate Micucci * Vilma Dinkley en Lego Scooby-Doo: El terror del Caballero Negro * Vilma Dinkley en Lego Scooby-Doo: Hollywood embrujado * Vilma Dinkley en Scooby-Doo! y la WWE: La maldición del demonio veloz * Vilma Dinkley en Scooby-Doo! Duelo en el viejo oeste * Vilma Dinkley en Lego Scooby-Doo: Fiesta en la playa ventarrón * Vilma Dinkley en Scooby-Doo! y Batman, el valiente Raven-Symoné * Iridessa en Tinker Bell * Iridessa en Tinker Bell y el tesoro perdido * Iridessa en Tinker Bell: Hadas al Rescate * Iridessa en Tinker Bell y el secreto de las hadas * Iridessa en Tinker Bell: Hadas y piratas Lindsay Ames * Poppy O'Hair en Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación * Poppy O'Hair en Ever After High: Primavera desencantada *Poppy O'Hair en Ever After High: Juego de Dragones Crystal Scales * Libby Folfax en Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio * Libby Folfax en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy * Libby Folfax en Jimmy Neutrón: Gana, pierde y ¡Kaboom! Christy Carlson Romano * Kimberly "Ann" Possible en Kim Possible: Problemas en el tiempo * Kimberly "Ann" Possible en Kim Possible la película: Todo un drama Sarah Vowell *Violeta Parr en Los Increíbles *Violeta Parr en Los Increíbles 2 Otros * Ramsey en Un gran dinosaurio * Jenny en Dos pavos en apuros (versión Relativity) * Lillth Van Hellscream (Kate Higgins) en Monster High: Una fiesta Tenebrosa * Katy en La calabaza del jinete sin cabeza * Charlotte en La Princesa y el Sapo * Shanti en El libro de la selva 2 * Ahsoka Tano en Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) * Xylie en Barbie en una aventura de sirenas * Jane en Peter Pan: El regreso al país de Nunca Jamás * Mona en Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad * Kaycee en Bratz: Pura magia * Kimi en Rugrats: Vacaciones salvajes * Bonnie, la zuricata en Animales al ataque * Gisela en Open Season 3 * Arsenal en La era de hielo 4 * Elsa Van Helsing en Frankenweenie * Coros en Rio * Mary Katherine en El reino secreto * Gylfie en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes * Castor en Franklin y el caballero verde * LaCienega Boulevardez en La película de la familia Proud * Becky Detweiller en Recreo: Un nuevo año de aventuras * Voces adicionales en Doug: la película * Angel en La víspera de Navidad * Dos en Dos pavos en apuros * Trixie en My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * Trixie en My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree * Rachael en Una aventura navideña de un libro llamado Wisely's Tales * Kathy Copter en Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas * Niña mayor en Little Spirit: Christmas in New York Cortos/Especiales animados America Ferrera * Astrid en La leyenda del Dragón Rompehuesos * Astrid en Dragones: El obsequio de la furia nocturna * Astrid en Book of Dragons * Astrid en Dragones: El origen de los corredores de dragones * Astrid en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón: De regreso a casa Anime Mai Nakahara * Reika Rikudou en Fate/Apocrypha * Reika Nishimura en Sailor Moon Crystal Megumi Toyoguchi * Dawn (Temps. 12 y 15-) en Pokémon Diamond & Pearl * Dawn en Pokémon Best Wishes! Sanae Kobayashi * Sasame Fūma en Naruto * Nobuko Sasaki / Mensajero Azul en Bungou Stray Dogs Yukari Tamura * Tenten en Naruto Shippūden * Finis en La canción perdida Otros * Ahome Higurashi (Eps. 61, 78 - 92, 94 - 96, 151 - 155) en Inuyasha * Comandante Mars (Temp. 11) / Erina (Temp. 15) en Pokémon * Colitas en Hamtaro * Kyoko Farley en Candidato de la diosa * Fiina en Corrector Yui * Rebecca Hopkins (1ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! * Blair Flannigan (Rei Saotome) (3ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Mira Clay en Bakugan: Nueva Vestroia * Sasha/Athena en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido * Sasaki en Knights of Sidonia * Izumi Shimomura en Ajin: Semihumano * Rin Sasaki en Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches * Derieri (Temp. 3, primeros capítulos) en Los siete pecados capitales * Calaveras en Sailor Moon Crystal * Lenmaris en Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody Películas de anime Megumi Toyoguchi * Dawn en Pokemon: Giratina y el Guerrero del Cielo * Dawn en Pokemon: Arceus y la Joya de la Vida Otros * Tima en Metrópolis * Hada Mumy en Doraemon: Nobita y los siete brujos * Billy en Majo no takkyūbin (doblaje original) * Nami en Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial Telefilmes Chelsea Kane *Harper (joven) / Debbie en Lovestruck: The Musical (2013) *Alexis Bender en Starstruck: mi novio es una súper estrella (2010) Otros: *Emma (Riele Downs) en Pequeña Navidad (2017) *Carmen (Zulay Henao) en Carrera contra el tiempo (2008) Videojuegos Erica Luttrel * Chita en Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * Chita en Injustice 2 [[Sarah Vowell|'Sarah Vowell']] * Violeta Parr en Disney Infinity * Violeta Parr en LEGO Los Increíbles Otros * Rose MariGold en Alan Wake * Regina, Aldeanas en Fable II * Hermione Granger en Harry Potter para Kinect * Grant en Halo 4 * Teemo, Nami en League of Legends * Princesa Picarina en Puppeteer * Destiny en Disney Infinity * Dorothy Gale, Hermione Granger en Lego Dimensions * Tenten en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 * Becky Marnie (Katie Cassidy) en Hidden Agenda * Lulu, voces adicionales en WarioWare Gold * Chita en Lego DC Super-Villains Telenovelas brasileñas Nathalia Dill * Maria Rita "Santita" en Ciudad Paraíso * Laura Martins en Por Siempre * Anastasia de Souza Sampaio y Goytacazez (joven) en ¡Qué vida buena! * Blanca Farto en La dama de la libertad * Julia Montero/Lorena Montero en Rock Story * Elisabeta Benedito en Orgullo y pasión Vanessa Giácomo * Zuca en La mestiza (Cabocla) * Juliana en Niña moza * Ilzamar Mendes en Amazonia * Luciana en Dos caras Sthefany Brito * Samira en El clon * Kelly en Páginas de la vida * Dulcina en Deseo prohibido Fernanda Nobre * Bia en Corazones Rebeldes * Helena en La esclava Isaura Ísis Valverde * Rakelli en Belleza pura * Camila en India, una historia de amor Luíza Curvo * Katya Reis en El sabor de la pasión * Cecília en Puerto de los Milagros Otros papeles * Socorro (Mônica Siedler) en Lazos de familia * Amatista (Bianca Castanho) en Uga Uga (primera voz) * Paulina (Ana Roberta Gualda) en Mujeres apasionadas * Diana (Jéssica Sodré) en Señora del destino * Nina (Tammy Di Calafiori) en Alma gemela * Sharon (Giovanna Ewbank) en La favorita * Myrna (Aline Fanju) en Vivir la Vida * Erica (Monique Alfradique) en Cuna de Gato * Cris (Gabriela Carneiro da Cunha) en Passione * Sthefany (Sophie Charlotte) en CuChiCheos (1ª voz) Dramas coreanos: * Geum Jan Di (Goo Hye Sun) en Los chicos son mejores que las flores Comerciales * Nokia Lumia * Participa actuando en un comercial de Galletas Veronas de Gamesa en el año 2003 * Elvive Dream Long (2019) Ximena Navarrete 'en: * Santorini *Ciel * L'Oreal Paris Dirección de doblaje * Teen Mom * Ghost Team One * LEGO: Jurassic World * LEGO Dimensions (1er año) * Rise of Tomb Rider * Los Vengadores Unidos (Temp. 5, algunos personajes) * Trinkets * ¿Quién ríe ahora? Intérprete * Riverdale: Una noche para recordar - Cheryl Blossom (Madelaine Petsch) * El Grinch - Cindy Lou Quien (voz cantada) * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Sweetie Belle (canciones - temporadas 2-3) * La casa de Anubis - ''Tema de apertura * El diario de la princesa 2 - Princesa Asana - La gloria está en tí ''(Junto a Ángela Villanueva y Cristina Hernández) * Es tan Raven - ''Tema de apertura (Con Luis Daniel Ramírez y Cristina Hernández), Brilla y Noche de paz * El Expreso Polar - Niña Heroina (voz cantada) * Súper natural - Canciones de Addie Singer * Kim Possible - Canción Say the word, episodio 39. * Los niños de Oz - Andrea - ''Navidad en Oz ''(Junto a Cristina Hernández, Enzo Fortuny, Kalimba Marichal, Christine Byrd, Elsa Covián y Laura Ayala) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Audiomaster 3000 (hasta 2003) *Audiopost *Art Sound México (hasta 2016) *Candiani Dubbing Studios - ''Servicios de Televisión Mexicana'' *Central Entertainment *CineDub *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio - ''DNA'' *Dubbing House - ''AF The Dubbing House'' *Globo *Grupo Macías *IDF - ''The Factory'' *KiteTeam (hasta 2018) *Labo - ''LaboPrime Dubbing Producers'' *Lola MX (desde 2018) *Made in Spanish - ''Antigua'' *New Art Dub - ''Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. '' *Pink Noise México *Procineas S.C.L. - ''La Cooperativa del Doblaje (Estudio donde debutó como actriz de doblaje)'' (hasta 2015) *Producciones Grande - ''Grande Imagen y Sonido S.A.'' *SDI Media de México - ''Prime Dubb'' *Sebastians - ''El Foro'' *Sensaciones Sónicas - ''Suite Sync'' *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. (hasta 2006) *SPG Studios Inc. *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. - ''El Cuarto de Máquinas''' *Voltaic Studios México Como locutora *Trivago *Azteca 7 (desde el 1ª de enero de 2017) *Azteca Trece (presentación de series, desde el 7 de abril de 2017) *Orbit (interpreta a Nadia Kloet) Curiosidades *Para el doblaje de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal varias actrices fueron llamadas para interpretar a Hermione Granger, entre ellas estaba Leyla, quien hizo la prueba en Procineas S.C.L. y, luego de que el cliente optara por cambiar de estudio, en Audiomaster 3000 pero al final fue Mitzy Corona quien se quedo con el papel. **En 2005, cuatro años después, en un nuevo casting para la película de Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego, Leyla participó nuevamente en las pruebas y se quedó con el papel de Hermione hasta el final de la saga. *Leyla generalmente comparte en un rol de hija y madre con otra actriz Marcela Páez como lo son en los proyectos de Las chicas Gilmore , Gilmore Girls: Un nuevo año, LEGO Los Increíbles, The Cheetah Girls, The Cheetah Girls 2, Un viaje de aquellos y el tráiler de Los Increíbles 2. *En algunas ocasiones ha interpretado personajes que son pareja de algún personaje doblado por Enzo Fortuny. **Leyla hizo la voz de Kim Possible en la serie homónima, mientras que Enzo interpretó a Ron Imparable. Ambos personajes se volverían pareja en la película y en la cuarta temporada. **Enzo hizo la voz de Inuyasha en la serie del mismo nombre, mientras que Leyla interpretó a Ahome Higurashi en varios capítulos en sustitución de la actriz Ana Lobo. ***Cabe destacar que Leyla entró a la serie por recomendación de Enzo. *Leyla comparte similitudes con Gaby Ugarte: **Gaby fue la primera voz de Dawn en las temporadas 10, 11 y 13 de la serie de anime Pokémon y Leyla la reemplazó por 2 temporadas (temporadas 12 y 15), cuando el doblaje de la serie pasó a ser dirigido por Eduardo Garza, Gaby retomó su papel hasta que tuvo que viajar a Europa y Leyla volvió a doblar a Dawn. **Leyla dobló a Emma Watson en las últimas 5 películas de la saga de la saga de Harry Potter y Gaby la dobló en la película Las ventajas de ser invisible. **Ambas doblaron a Vilma Dinkley en películas de Scooby-Doo con actores reales. Gaby la dobló para las 2 películas que salieron en cines, en las que Linda Cardellini encarnó el personaje y Leyla la dobló en las películas que interpretó Hayley Kiyoko para televisión. **Gaby dobló a Tenten en Naruto, pero cuando llegó Naruto Shippūden, Gaby ya estaba radicado en Europa, por lo que el personaje pasó a manos de Leyla, quién además la interpretó en el videojuego Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. **Ambas han doblado a la actriz Alexis Bledel, sobre todo Gaby la dobló en la película ''Amigas inseparables, mientras Leyla la dobló en la secuela Amigas inseparables 2. **En La casa de Anubis, Leyla era la voz de Nienke mientras que Gaby interpretó al mismo personaje en el remake de Nickelodeon títulado El misterio de Anubis, esta vez bajo el nombre de Nina, aunque solo fue durante la primera temporada ya que debido a su viaje a Francia fue reemplazada por Cynthia Chong. **Gaby fue la voz de Kristi Rey en Actividad paranormal 2 y Actividad paranormal 3 y Leyla la dobló en Actividad paranormal 4. * Cuando viajó a Londres fue sustituida por Marisol Romero en algunos proyectos como Ahsoka Tano en Star Wars: La guerra de los Clones, Chelsea Kane y Audrey en ¡Que Onda!, Raven-Symoné en PrankStars, Los juegos en la Tierra de las Hadas y Rachel McAdams en Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras. *Alondra Hidalgo, Karla Falcón y Leyla Rangel han doblado a las actrices Lea Michele y Victoria Justice en distintas ocasiones: **Alondra dobla a Victoria en Zoey 101 y la película Spectacular! Leyla en su apárición especial en iCarly y en la serie Victorious, donde fue reemplazada por Karla cuando dejó el pais. **Leyla es la voz de Lea Michele en Glee 3D: La película y las primeras dos temporadas de Glee: buscando la fama, después Alondra la sustituyó por los mismos motivos hasta el episodio 97 de la 5ª temporada ya que Hidalgo tuvo que dejar su personaje por estar de gira fuera de México y Leyla retomó el personaje el resto de la serie y Karla le dió voz en la película Año nuevo. *También, Leyla comparte similtudes con Mayra Arellano. **En Yu-Gi-Oh!, Leyla era la voz de Rebecca Hopkins en la primera temporada, mientras que Mayra hizo el mismo personaje en la cuarta y quinta temporada. **En Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Mayra fue la voz de Blair Flannigan en la primera temporada, mientras que Leyla le dio voz al personaje en la tercera temporada. **En la duodécima temporada de Pokémon, Gaby era la voz de Dawn mientras que Mayra dobló al Pokédex. Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Directoras de doblaje Categoría:Locutoras mexicanas Categoría:Colaboradoras Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Actrices de TV Categoría:Actrices de los años 1990 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020